


ноев ковчег

by wxldcard



Category: 2NE1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Lowercase, драббловойны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: те, кто шутил про кнопку в кожаном чемоданчике, никогда не заносили над нею ладонь.





	ноев ковчег

**Author's Note:**

> 2018

она старалась не смотреть, пока ещё можно было, не привлекая внимания, отвернуть голову. трибунал походил на цирк. стоящая рядом бом улыбалась, непонятно кому объясняя, что черини стала мягкотелой за четыре года в отставке.

китель и правда был тесноват, а погоны выцветли. от бом повеяло госпиталем и потом, когда она при встрече потянулась клюнуть черин в щеку. больная рука заныла в бандаже, по мышечной памяти ожидая чересчур крепких для приветствия объятий.

происходящее в зале все больше напоминало самосуд. сонун, единственный и чисто формальный защитник, молча созерцал массовое избиение подсудимого. митра был бледнее своего накрахмаленного парика, когда отложил судейский молот и окончательно замолчал, сгорбившись в объемной мантии.

черин подумывала выбраться в холл, растолкав толпу плечами. ждать с шоном, пока он забьет свою трубку, пока минджи явится, опоздав из центра. рассчитывая воздух, дышать, пока в иллюминаторе не погаснет взорвавшееся солнце. словно уловив ход ее мыслей, бом взяла черин под локоть здоровой руки. ее холодная ладонь цепко обвила зашрамленное запястье. бом сказала: не торопись.

стоявшую за перилами со стороны обвинения сандару было сложно узнать из-за новой ассиметричной стрижки, серьезного лица, четырех лет молчания. ее окружала охрана капитанской рубки - стены черно-белого орнамента пиджаков и галстуков и ни единой двери.

те, кто шутил про кнопку в кожаном чемоданчике, никогда не заносили над ней ладонь.

их еще ожидали непростые дебаты о том, насколько с точки зрения морали верно не поднимать тревогу. о том, сколько патронов успокоит массовую панику. о том, сколько офицеров, прикрыв ослабевшие сердца нашивкой армии объединенной земли, предпочтут умереть от пули, а не от удушья. патронов было море, и экономить их было уже ни к чему. 

митра промокнул испарину платком в воротнике. схватился за молот, призывая к порядку. крики и гомон постепенно смолкли, пока зал заседаний не охватила мертвая тишина.

\- признать… признать виновным в...

итак, те, кто шутил про кнопку в кожаном чемоданчике, никогда не заносили над ней ладонь. сандара медленно поставила на пол бесполезный теперь кейс, отсалютовала находящейся на судейском помосте коллегии и развернулась на каблуках. клин охраны разомкнулся, освобождая дорогу исполняющей обязанности капитана корабля.

надорвавшись в центре управления, медленно выходила из строя вентиляционная система, в дальних отсеках с треском взрывались лампы дневного света, был запущен процесс разгерметизации. новый ноев ковчег доживал последние часы.


End file.
